Saving Superman 2 of 2
by jrhughes
Summary: This is part two of the Saving Superman Prequel.  Since this is my first attempt to write and complete a full story within the setting of the Justice League, please feel free to read and review.  This story provides background to 'First Date'


The senior healer at the Temple of Asclepius. tried hard not to stare. Like all Amazons,

Epione was not accustomed to male visitors to the Island. That is not say that she had

never seen one before. After all Steve Trevor was once an extended guest of the

Temple while he recovered from his crash related injuries.

.

But this man, this so called Superman, was another matter. Beyond his obvious physical

attributes, he radiated an aura of authority that made Epione want to defer to him. Even

though he had only said a few words to her in greeting and went on to explain that he was

here as a result of strict instructions from Queen Hippolyta.

.

In the deepest parts of her mind, Epione could easily imagine seeing this man sitting on a

throne next to an Amazonian Queen.

.

= The Reunion =

Several days pass. Clark has since changed out of his cape and tights to rest and bathe.

Without any orders to the contrary, the Temple Acolytes proceed to not only take away

the strange outfit to be washed, but provide their guest with a simple white tunic, belt

and sandals. So even as a man he might look out of place among the women that dwell

here, his clothing has begun to finally fit in.

.

Clark turned quickly when a voice speaks to him from the doorway of the room he has been

assigned in the temple.

.

"You look like Hercules himself Clark."

.

Diana's statement causes the two female guards that accompany her to frown and grasp their

spears tighter in response. "Please guard the doorway my sisters and see that none disturb

us as we talk." One guard begins to protest, but Diana quickly sets her to ease. "I am the

champion of Olympus dear sister. No harm will come to me. And besides, you would find that

only weapons of the strongest enchantments would hurt this man."

.

Both guards move outside the room, but refuse to turn their back on their Princess.

.

"Diana, I wasn't sure you would see me."

.

"I had considered denying your request at first. But because I have always respected you and

due to the fact that you did put yourself in considerable danger to see me - I could not ignore

your visit." Although Diana kept her body relaxed, Clark could tell that her eyes were not in

fact as friendly as they once were.

.

"I came to apology Diana. It has been many years since our last conversation. And since you

have left your post as an Ambassador to the United Nations and withdrawn your membership

to the League, I can not help but feel responsible."

.

Diana cocks her head slightly as she listens to Clark speak. Her response is measured and

worded in just the very diplomatic tone that she had perfected while living as a guest in Man's

World. "You had to do what you felt is right. Since I was once your friend, I had to respect

your choice. Even if I did not agree with it."

.

"So you do not consider yourself my friend any longer?"

.

Diana takes in involuntary step forward. "I still respect what you once represented Clark.

The ideals you set as Superman were very much my own. I know you were hurting at

the time, and would have given you support and space. But instead your chose to slam the

door closed on our friendship. If the man I lov..admired above all else could do this to me,

what place did I have in your world?"

.

Diana's near admission rocks Clark back on his heels. He was always close to her and

knew he could count on her above all others. And certainly there was an affection there

due to the fact that they were both in essence alone in the world even if they were

accepted and adored by the general public.

.

"Why didn't you ever tell me you felt this way?"

.

Diana's brow furrows slightly and her tone becomes sharp. "You were married Clark.

And despite what you might think, I admired Lois greatly. We Amazons value and

respect vows. Yours were to your wife." With an effort to calm herself, she breaths in

deeply and continues.

.

"Once Lois died, I knew that being your friend would serve a better purpose then telling

you that I had loved you for a very long time. I served the cause of the Justice League

not only because what we stood for was right, but because I would stride into Hades

itself to be by your side. But what kind of woman would the world see me as if I were

to suddenly become more then your right hand.. Especially since the passing of your

wife was so fresh in the minds of the people."

.

Clark sits on a marble bench and contemplates this revelation. His hand rakes his

hair and his eyes stare down at his sandals. After a few long moments, he looks back

at Diana.

.

"I was wrong Diana. And for that I apologize. I hope you understand and forgive my

selfishness to a point. But please believe me, I had never wanted to drive you away

from your duties or from the League. Both need you now more then ever. And truth

be told, I will need you again once I return to active duty with the League."

Diana's immortal heart nearly stops. "Superman is returning?"

.

Clark nods with a slight grin. "I had made the choice to return upon my arrival here.

When I first learned from Bruce that you left, I made it a priority to try and convince

you to come back with me. Please Diana, consider coming back. If not for me then

for those very ideals that you have agreed to uphold."

.

Diana smiles slightly and approaches Clark. To the Amazon guards that watch, it

seems like they might embrace. But instead, she places a hand on his broad chest.

.

"Never in my wildest dreams would I have ever considered following a man

anywhere. But where you lead, I find myself compelled to follow."

.

A deep chuckle rumbles deep with Clark's chest and he returns Diana's smile with

one of his own. "If it helps, please forget that I am a man at all."

.

With a raised eyebrow, Diana looks Clark over and then returns her eyes to his face.

"Dressed as you are, it is hard to see you as anything else but a man. I can see why

Mother distrusts men. It would be easy to allow myself to become distracted."

.

Clark reaches out takes Diana's hand in his own. His voice becomes a little deeper as

he tries to convey his sincerity "I will make sure to never adopt this as a costume then."

.

Both friends laugh long and hard. It is as if a boil has been lanced and the poison held

within is allowed to drain free. Each knows that rebuilding their close bond will take a

great deal of patience and time. But for now, even if they don't realize it yet - Diana was

solely responsible for saving Superman.


End file.
